Vocaloid AU
Vocaloid AU is a AU within the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom. In this AU, the Big Four, and other associated characters, are characters featured in Vocaloid. About the AU In the AU the four are portrayed as the virtual characters that dance and sing to songs from the VOCALOID series and albums; as well as being placed as resent additions when songs from their films are given a Vocaloid flier. The four are also placed in the many worlds from the stories that some of their songs tell in their story series and sagas, and are shown in their music videos and artwork. The Story of Evil (also known as The Daughter of Evil series) being the most popular with the four. Because of the VOCALOID song that is based Alice in Wonderland, fans like to consider this AU an alternative to Wonderland AU. It can also be an alternative with Fairy Tale AU, since some VOCALOID songs tell stories and are based on some known tales, Dark AU for the dark, twisted and sad themes of some of their songs and sages; while the music theme of this AU also makes it an alternative with Dance Academy AU. The AU can even be an alternative with Anime AU, due to the manga series that is about the Vocaloid characters and the worlds of their story series. As well as Dragon Warriors AU since the company is in Japan and sometimes have a Japanese theme in some of their songs. Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Due to Hiccup's brown hair, spent time as a teacher at the Berk Dragon Training Academy and is portrayed as a student in modern crossovers, he could serve as Kiyoteru Hiyoteru. While Hicup's young How to Train Your Dragon or Race to the Edge self could make him Len Kagamine, and a female counterpart of him could serve as Rin Kagamine. As the Kagamine twins are sometimes featured as lovers as well as siblings. Jack Frost Jack is seen serving as Kaito - as blue and white are seen as two of Jack's colors - or Len Kagamine, when Elsa is Rin for the Jelsa pairing; as the two are sometimes portrayed as siblings as well as lovers. Much like the Kagamine twins. Merida DunBroch Since red is sometimes featured as Merida's color - mainly for Elements AU when she is given power of fire or for Hogwarts AU when she is placed in Gryffindor -, fans see her as Meiko. As Meiko was portrayed as a sword, wielding maiden in the Story of Evil series/saga. Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel is seen serving as Miku Hatsune, as both girls have green eyes and very long hair. Her blond hair also has fans seeing her as Rin Kagamine, as some of the Vocaloid songs have Rin play the role of a princess or healer. While a male counterpart of Rapunzel could serve as Len Kagamine, as the Kagamine twins are sometimes featured as lovers as well as siblings. Rapunzel's short cut, brunette hair and is sometimes given the color red in some of the other AUs (like Hogwarts AU and Elements AU), she could also serve as Meiko. Extra Characters Queen Elsa Since Elsa has a sibling that she gets along with and is sometimes cast as her lover, she can serve as a [http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Kagamine_Rin/Len Rin or Len Kagamine] like character. As Elsa and Anna sing together and act in their music videos. Elsa can even be Rin when Jack plays Len for the Jelsa pairing, as the two are sometimes portrayed as siblings as well as lovers; much like the Kagamine twins. Princess Anna Since Anna has a sibling that she gets along with and is sometimes cast as her lover, she can serve as a Len or Rin Kagamine like character. As Anna and Elsa sing together and act in their music videos. Hiro Hamada Since Hiro has a sibling that he gets along with and is sometimes cast as his lover, he can serve as a Rin or Len Kagamine like character. As Hiro and Tadashi sing together and act in their music videos. Hiro can even be Len when Moana plays Rin for the Moaniro pairing, as fans sometimes see them having a sibling like bond as well as a bond between lovers. While Hiro being a student could also have him serve as a younger Kiyoteru Hiyoteru. Tadashi Hamada Since Tadashi has a sibling that he gets along with and is sometimes cast as his lover, he can serve as a Len or Rin Kagamine like character. As Tadashi and Hiro sing together and act in their music videos. While Tadashi being a student could also have him serve as Kiyoteru Hiyoteru. Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston Since Ruff and Tuff are a pair of twins, one of them being female and the other one being male, and are sometimes portrayed as lovers by some fans, they can easily serve as the Kagamine twins, Rin and Len. Moana Waialiki Some fans have Moana serving as Rin when Hiro is Lin for the Moaniro pairing, as fans sometimes see them having a sibling like bond as well as a bond between lovers. Known Examples Fanfiction Mockup Art tumblr_oqsdybseNq1u75moro1_1280.png tumblr_oqsdybseNq1u75moro2_1280.png tumblr_oqsdybseNq1u75moro4_500.png tumblr_oqsdybseNq1u75moro5_1280.jpg tumblr_oqsdybseNq1u75moro6_1280.png tumblr_oqsdybseNq1u75moro7_1280.jpg tumblr_oqsdybseNq1u75moro8_1280.jpg hiccup&rapunzelservantofevilau.jpg rapunzelaslenservantofevilau.jpg|Rapunzel as Allen Avadonia Fanart Vocaloid Elsa By Mistiqarts.jpg|https://mistiqarts.deviantart.com/art/Vocaloid-Elsa-553689370 Vocaloid Anna Frozen By Mistiqarts.jpg|https://mistiqarts.deviantart.com/art/Vocaloid-Anna-Frozen-555721387 frozen_vocaloid_concept_art_by_zeleny_chan-d7uy8al.jpg mekakucity_actors_x_big_hero_6_crossover_by_sopscat-d8ar649.jpg untitled135d645.png untitled7327h31d1.png VOCALOID Hiro Hamada.png Moaniro 5.jpg|Hiro as Len and Moana as Rin untitled853.png MMD Art maxresdefault35fu98.jpg Videos *Vocaloid - daughter of evil - Disney&Non sub ita by Marion Blue *Vocaloid - Servant of evil - Disney&Non sub ita by Marion Blue *Vocaloid - Ever Lasting Night - Disney&Non SUB ITA by Marion Blue *Vocaloid - Party x Party - Disney&Non Sub ita by Marion Blue *Servant Of Evil [Frozen] by QuickTrick *Daughter of Evil { Elsa by Starflight LunaSpirit *Servant of Evil { Jack/Elsa by Starflight LunaSpirit *Daughter of White { Vanellope by Starflight LunaSpirit *Regret Message { Elsa by Starflight LunaSpirit *Re-Birthday { Jack by Starflight LunaSpirit *Elsa-Daughter of Evil (Eng.+Fr. Subs.) (Disney/Dreamworks) by Seasalt_Icecream *Jack Frost- Servant Of Evil by Seasalt_Icecream *Anna- Servant of Evil by Seasalt_Icecream *Queen Elsa Jack Frost Servant of Evil {English} {my version} by The Element of Chaotic Kindness *Elsa & Anna ~ Servant of Evil by The Element of Chaotic Kindness *AMV Daughter Of White FINISHED by The Element of Chaotic Kindness *Wooden Girl: Wiegenlied (AMV) by The Element of Chaotic Kindness *Alice human sacrifice (Disney-Vocaloid) by sina gomez *[ROTG Re-birthday.] by 8059dera *Re Birthday Jack and Elsa by Katy Jelsa Love *Servant of evil ~ Elsa ~ Anna ~ Frozen~ Слуга зла~ Анна~ Эльза. by Harmful Author Articles/Links *BH6 AU Ideas | Vocaloid Category:AUs Category:The Big Four